POKEMON: VOLVIENDO A LOS INICIOS (SAGA DE KANTO)
by Luffy Namikaze
Summary: Nos encontramos en una región remota mejor conocida como la región de Alola nuestro protagonista Ash Kétchum se encontraba en un gran aprieto después de 7 años Ash había conseguido ser campeón de liga pokemon que por primera vez se presentaba en Alola un Ash mas maduro AshxHarem Ash, Serena, Misty, May, Dawn
1. Chapter 1

POKEMON: VOLVIENDO A LOS INICIOS

(SAGA DE KANTO)

PROLOGO

Nos encontramos en una región remota mejor conocida como la región de Alola nuestro protagonista Ash Kétchup se encontraba en un gran aprieto después de 7 años Ash había conseguido ser campeón de liga pokemon que por primera vez se presentaba en Alola y nuestro protagonista la gano después de una intensa batalla pokemon contra Gladio antes de la liga habían salvado a Samina madre de Lylia y Gladio de los ultra entes y salvar a muchos pokemon, pero volviendo al presente cuando la coronación del campeón empezó los ultra entes atacaron a todas las islas de Alola y Ash y sus amigos fueron a la ayuda de toda la región y lograron derrotar a muchos de los ultra entes pero los daños y las muertes fueron muy grandes todo destruido pero nuestro protagonista se encontraba en el mundo de los ultra entes y también del pokemon legendario Giratina

Ultra01: por fin tendremos la luz del sol y nada nos detendrá

Ash: no se los permitiere los detendré para salvar a todos

Ultra01: no podrás detenernos es inevitable la aniquilación de todos ustedes seres inferiores a nuestro intelecto

Ash: ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Qué les hemos hecho?

Ultra01: nada Ash solo queremos la luz del sol

Ash: ¿Pero es necesario que quieran destruirnos a nosotros los pokemon y humanos? ¿No podemos convivir todos juntos?

Ultra01: no es imposible convivir con razas inferiores a nosotros así que desaparece para siempre Ash, disparen el cañón desintegrador

Ash: No se los permitiré pikachu atactrueno, greninja shuriken de agua

Pikachu: piikaaachuuu

Greninja: greeeeninn

Los ataques de los pokemon colisionan con el rayo de la máquina, pero Ash se llevó una sorpresa aparecieron más cañones atacando a la gente de las islas provocando muchas más muertes sus amigos intentaban detener la amenaza que estaba presente en todas las islas de la región de Alola pero nuestro héroe quedo conmocionado porque uno de los rayo dio un golpe en la parte donde se encontraban los compañeros de clases de la escuela pokemon que trataban con mucha desesperación detener el rayo pero todos sus intentos fueron inútiles desaparecieron con el rayo y a nuestro héroe se llenó de tristeza pero sobre todo de rabia mucha rabia por la muerte de sus compañeros de clases

Ash: NOOOOOO MALDITOS CHICOS CON TODO SUS PODER NO LOS DEJEN CON VIDAD DEBEN DE PAGAR

Y así pikachu y greninja dieron todo de si destruyeron todos los controladores que manejaban a los demás cañones y salvaron a la mayoría de la gente y matando en el proceso a muchos ultra entes, pero con la pena de hacerlo a tiempo por sus compañeros caídos

Ultra01: MALDITO HUMANO TE VOY A MATAR POR ESO USTEDES NO MERECEN LA LUZ NO SABEN COMO APROVECHARLA

Ash: TU INICIASTE ESTO HACEPTA LAS CONCECUENCIAS ESTUPIDO, TU MATASTE A MIS AMIGOS SOLO TE REGRESE EL FAVOR

Posteriormente se atacaron con todo el odio que los invadió por la muerte de sus compañeros y así duro por mucho tiempo la pelea destruyendo el laboratorio y el resto de los pokemon de Ash que regresaron con para ayudarlo en la liga pokemon pero por el incidente en la región todos decidieron seguir a su entrenador para detener los malvados planes que tenían los ultra entes decidieron pelear contra ellos en las afueras del laboratorio donde la selva que estaba en los alrededores se llevó la peor parte por los ataques tan poderosos que daban y residían ya pasaron unas horas y todavía seguían destruyendo a más ultra entes pero ya muy debilitados ya con todos los ultra entes derrotados todos los pokemon de Ash cayeron inocentes por el cansancio acumulado por culpa de las batallas terminando la pelea con la victoria de Ash en las afueras del laboratorio, pero el jefe de los ultra entes no se rendía tampoco su odio hacia Ash en ese momento era tanta que perdió el sentido común y con nuestro héroe no era diferente

Ultra01: MUERE SER INFERIOR

Ash: NO TU RINDETE Y DESAPARECE DEL PLANETA Y NO REGRESES

Y el ultra ataco a Ash y Pikachu y Greninja y estos dos defendían a Ash, pero el ataque del ultra era más fuerte y logro derrotarlos y dejándolos con heridas muy graves solo quedando Ash y Ultra01que decidieron a atacarse con todo lo que tenían de si para derrotar a su rival que acabo con sus compañeros

Ash: ríndete ya solo quedas tú no tienes a nadie ya deja esto por la paz

Ultra01: jamás conseguiré la luz ya lo veras

Siguieron por rato más Ash con golpes de boxeo y karate y el ultra ente con hasta que Ash se descuidó y el ultra lo aprovecho para alejarse un poco para atacarlo con un psicorayo, pero Pikachu y Greninja llegaron para atacar también al ultra ente, pero el rayo fue fuerte y los cubrió una luz blanca pero el ultra ente no salió ileso acabo muriendo, pero este no es el fin de los ultra entes porque había otros 4 que vieron esto

Era nada más y nada menos el progenitor y creador de los pokemon era el dios pokemon Arceus

Arceus: esto no está bien tengo que salvarlo porque este no es el fin elegido

¿?: Tenemos que regresar antes de ocurra algo mas

¿?: Porque ya está muerto solo tenemos que matar a los demás humanos ¿no?

¿?: No seas idiota Arceus no se quedará de brazos cruzados ya fue el único humano que pudo derrotar la mayoría de todos nuestros hermanos

¿?: Tiene razón regresemos para planear nuestro ataque de venganza y que no nos afecte lo que haga Arceus

Era un lugar muy oscuro no se veía nada y tampoco se escucha ni una sola voz así se encontraba nuestro héroe, pero logra ver una luz y se encamina a seguirla y su sorpresa que se llevó que se encontraba en los confines del espacio en los recintos de Arceus encontrándose con sus pokemon

Ash: chicos que bueno que están bien estaba preocupado

En eso sus pokemon voltean y van abrazarlo y Ash correspondía a sus abrazos

Arceus: cómo has estado Ash bien venido a mi re

cinto

Ash: ¿Arceus qué está pasando pensé que está muerto? ¿No me digas que todos están muertos?

Arceus: no te preocupes todos en la tierra están bien pero no por mucho

Ash: ¿A qué te refieres eso es bueno?

Arceus: no está bien porque sobrevivieron unos cuantos ultras entes

Ash: pos regresa mente rápido

Arceus: no se puede Ash porque tú y todos tus pokemon ya están muertos y mira por todo lo que causaron los ultras el núcleo de la tierra esta inestable y están pasando muchos desastres naturales

Ash: has algo rápido eres todo poderoso no me importa estar muerto, pero salva a mi madre y amigos por favor Arceus

Arceus: no puedo esta fuera de mis limites mis poderes ciertamente salvarían a una gran cantidad de vidas, pero me debilitaría demasiado y los ultra entes lo aprovecharían para apoderarse de todo y cambiar el universo a su gusto

Ash: NOOO entonces regrésame y los derrotare para que tú salves a todos mientras

Arceus: no se puedo porque ellos se fueron a su mundo y tu como un ser humano no sobre vería en ese lugar no importa si te doy un cuerpo otra vez tu alma es la que moriría en ese lugar

Ash: Nooo entones todo está perdido

Arceus: la hay una forma, pero lo que conlleva es muchas consecuencias

Ash: dímela la voy aceptar no importa nada solo quiero salvarlos a todos

Arceus: aun que implique que todos tus amigos se olviden de todo lo que han pasado estos años estas completamente seguro

Ash: si y ¿qué tienes que hacer?

Arceus: regresarte al pasado obvio con tu alma de este tiempo y de los de tus pokemon para cuando llegue el momento de que te enfrentes a ellos los puedas vencer y enfócate en hacerte más fuerte en todos esos años que vas a tener antes de que te recuentros con ellos

Ash: lo sé solo hazlo rápido

Arceus: bueno no te alteres y suerte con todo

Y así a nuestro héroe lo empezó a envolver una luz blanca para hacerlo volver al pasado, pero no antes de recibir un último mensaje de Arceus

Arceus: a se me olvidaba no hables con nadie del futuro porque con solo unas palabras puedes cambiar el futuro y también cambiarlo te recomiendo que no hagas muchos cambios en el mundo porque puede afectar el futuro

Ash: está bien lo tendré en mente me despido- y posteriormente la vista de Ash se empezó a nublar por una oscuridad tan fuerte que pensarías que te devora

FIN


	2. CAPITULO 1: EL INICIO DE TODO

CAPITULO 1: EL INICIO DE TODO

Vemos a nuestro protagonista despertando en su habitación gracias a su fiel despertador y en ese mismo momento su madre Delia Kétchum le habla desde la cocina

Delia: ¡Ash! Despierta vas a llegar tarde al laboratorio del Profesor Oak y no tendrás a tu primer pokemon así que apúrate

Ash: ya voy- le contesto poniendo se su ropa y vagando de las escaleras

Delia: siéntate a comer

Ash: muchas gracias por la comida- ya terminando se despide de su madre- bueno mama ya me voy

Delia: que te vaya bien

Mente de Ash: bueno creo que iniciare de cero según Arceus todos mis pokemon también tendrán sus recuerdos, pero por lo que veo nuestros si cambiaron nunca pensé que volvería a tener 10 años otra vez y siendo sincero es raro, pero bueno mejor me apuro por Pikachu

Encontramos a nuestro héroe en las puertas del laboratorio del P. Oak y toca la puerta para que el Oak abriera la misma

P. Oak: oh Ash muchacho veo ya llegaste aun un poco tarde, pero pasa no te quedes hay parado

Ash: si profesor

P. Oak: bueno muchacho como te dije llegas tarde todos los pokemon ya fueron entregados, pero tengo buenas noticias todavía tengo un pokemon que lo encontré comiendo mis cables de electricidad, pero es un poco desconfiado con las personas ¿aun así lo quieres ver?

Ash: si- "no cabe duda es Pikachu" espero que me recuerde a la primera- así el profesor saco la pokebola de Pikachu

P. Oak: este pokemon es pikachu el ratón eléctrico es muy fuerte y leal con su entrenador- y pikachu ve al profesor y empieza a sacar chispas y el profesor se asusta y ve a Ash que se acerca a el- muchacho ten cuidado es peligroso

Ash: no se preocupe profesor estaré bien- se acerca a pikachu y le acaricia debajo de la oreja y pikachu se pone feliz. - ¿pikachu me recuerdas? - y pikachu asiente diciendo que si

Pikachu: piii (si)

Ash: bueno amigo es hora de partir para encontrarnos con todos nuestros amigos y conquistar la región, y para salvar a todos- lo último lo digo murmurando para él y pikachu solo asintió

Ya afuera del laboratorio se topó con Gary Oak su amigo y rival también con su madre y todo el pueblo paleta para despedirlos

Gary: bueno gente me voy prometo que hare que pueblo paleta sea famoso por tener un campeón y ese seré yo Gary Oa propósito nos vemos luego bobo Ash-boy JAJAJAJA

Ash: si suerte a ti también Gary "se me olvidaba como era Gary antes de seguir el camino del profesor"- bueno creo que nosotros también debemos partir vamos pikachu, bueno mamá ya nos vamos

Delia: está bien, pero una pregunta antes de que te vayas ¿Por qué no metes a tu pokemon a su pokebola? - lo decía mientras acariciaba a pikachu

Ash: Ohh bueno es que no le gusta estar en su pokebola

Delia: Ohh está bien que te vaya bien e hijo y no se te olvide cambiarte a diario tus calzoncillos

Ash: MAMA bueno ya me voy- despidiéndose de todos y todos le corresponden la despedida del pelinegro

Ahora nos encontramos en la ruta 1 donde se encuentra Ash con su pikachu caminando muy tranquilos- bueno pikachu ya que volvimos al pasado, pero solo en alma tu poder también se redujo por el cuerpo que tenemos a hora lo mejor sería entrenar para volver a recuperar todo tu poder para poder reunir a todos los demás

Pikachu: (si tienes razón entonces vamos a entrenar antes que nos topemos con los spearows)

Ash: tienes razón otra cosa esto de que nos podamos entender debe ser cosa de Arceus no lo crees-pikachu asiente – bueno creo lo primero es mejorar la agilidad no lo crees- pikachu asiente

Y así Ash y pikachu entrenaron todo el día los movimientos agilidad y ataque rápido ya en la noche se dispusieron a dormir

Ash: bueno pikachu fue un día productivo lograste aprender los ataques y a un buen nivel aún nos falta, pero es un gran envanece y no solo eso mejoraste trueno bueno mañana nos vamos a topar con ellos y con Misty si no me equivoco bueno pikachu buenas noches

A la mañana siguiente nuestro héroe y pikachu caminando hasta se encuentra con los spearows y que los atacan y nuestros héroes se defienden

Ash: pikachu usa agilidad para esquivarlos- pikachu obedeció la orden- ahora usa trueno con todo el poder

Pikachu: piikaaachuuu- muchos de los spearows cayeron y otros muy debilitados hasta que pikachu o a uno que su olor se le hiso familiar si era el enemigo de pidgeot- (Ash ese spearow es el que se enfrentó a pidgeot cuando nos separamos que hacemos).

Ash: es obvio amigo lo atraparemos para que no cause molestias más adelante y nos servirá como aliado sabes lo fuerte que se convertirá así que debilítalo con trueno- pikachu obedeció y lo debilito y Ash lo capturo muy bien pikachu vámonos antes que los demás despierten o lleguen más- pikachu obedece y salta a su hombre

Pero en ese momento unos spearows despiertan y otros vieron que atraparon a su compañero y se lanza con todo contra nuestros héroes y estos deciden correr y pikachu atacaba, pero estaba llegando su límite y en eso spearows los atacaron con todo causando que cayeran a un barranco quedando muy lastimados

Ash: pikachu entra a la pokebola hazlo antes de que te lastimes más- y en ese momento los spearows se acercan a Ash, pero pikachu se levanta con sus pocas fuerzas y se lanza contra ellos, pero en ese momento cay un trueno que le da el poder necesario a pikachu para dejar a todos tirados y a nuestros héroes son arrogados al lago

Mientras en otro lugar no lejos de donde nuestros héroes cayeron se encuentra una joven de 12 años de edad con una caballera de color naranja que se encontraba pescando, pero no ha tenido buena suerte como ella lo esperada

Misty: porque no pica ninguno hoy no es mi día que fastidio YA ME CANSE- pero en sé momento el anzuelo de su caña empieza a moverse con mucha fuerza- o si creo que mi suerte está cambiando- Misty gala con todas sus fuerzas y en eso se apreció la figura de un joven con su pikachu en brazos- que rayo es un niño, oye ¿estás bien?

Ash: si estoy bien pero mi pikachu no lo está dime ¿Dónde está la ciudad más cercana? Por favor dime

Misty: por la ciudad más cercana es ciudad verde está a media hora en bicicleta- pero en eso Ash ve la bicicleta de Misty y va por ella y se va con ella- OYE ADONDE VAS REGRESAME MI BICICLETA

Ash: lo siento de verdad, pero mi tengo que irme cuando salve a pikachu te la regresare lo prometo y perdóname

Treinta minutos después vemos a nuestro protagonista llegando al centro pokemon cargando a su fiel compañero

Ash: enfermera Joy por favor ayuda es mi pikachu nos atacó una parvada de spearows

E. Joy: ohh no tenemos que actuar rápido ponlo en la camilla rápido chansey llévalo a la sala de urgencias

Ash: enfermera pikachu va estar bien ¿verdad?

E. Joy: no te preocupes aremos todo lo posible- Ash esperaba con mucha desesperación y si se llegaron 2 horas de espera hasta que sale la enfermera- Ash te tengo buenas noticias pikachu está fuera de peligro, pero debe descansar por más tiempo así que ya puedes relajarte

Ash: muchas gracias enfermera Joy- en eso Ash decide llamar a su madre para decirle que está bien

Delia: si quien es- Ash: mamá soy yo Ash solo llame para decirte que estoy bien ya estoy en ciudad verde- Delia: que bueno hijo me alegra saber que estas con bien- Ash: si mamá bueno te dejo te volveré a llamar más adelante- Delia: si hijo suerte

En ese momento las puertas del centro pokemon se abren para mostrar a nuestra protagonista Misty toda enojada

Misty: HAY ESTAS TE ESTUBE BUSCANDO REGRESAME MI BICICLETA

Ash: de verdad lo siento tu bicicleta esta hay- señalando a la esquina

Misty: a que bien mi bicicleta y bueno como está tu pokemon- Ash: está bien ya está recuperado

En ese momento llega el equipo rocket bueno ustedes ya saben que paso todo esto y como siempre salen volando y al día siguiente vemos a nuestros héroes por los bosques de ciudad verde

Ash: bueno Misty ya sé que es mi culpa, pero tienes que estar tan alegada de mi tan mal te agrado

Misty: la verdad no pero no me agradan los insectos y en este bosque abundad así que entiende eso si

Ash: claro que lo entiendo, pero no crees que es mejor que estemos juntos para que no te pase nada créeme que hare mi mejor esfuerzo para protegerte- esto último hiso que Misty se pusiera roja como un tomate por las palabras de Ash- Misty: bueno si lo dices así creo que te creeré- pero en ese momento aparece caterpie y pikachu se da cuenta de este y le dice a Ash

Pikachu: (Ash ese es nuestro caterpie hay que atraparlo)- Ash: ohh muy bien pikachu usa impactrueno, pero no muy fuerte- en eso pikachu lanzo el ataque y dejo noqueado a caterpie y en eso Ash lanza la pokebola y atrapa a caterpie- muy bien ya lo tengo

Misty: AAAA no porque tenías que atrapar un tipo insecto son horribles- Ash: tranquila Misty no te va hacer nada además sabes en lo que se convierten no esta tan mal- Misty: se en lo que evolucionan, pero aun así es asqueroso- Ash: ya te dije que tranquila que yo te protegería de todo y todos no confía en mí- provocando que otra vez se sonroje

Después de un rato de estar caminando nuestros héroes decidieron tomar un descanso y en eso nuestro protagonista decide ponerse a entrenar a pikachu que domine más agilidad, ataque rápido, rayo y impactrueno y a caterpie hacer más fuerte su lazo de ceda y aumentar su agilidad y aprender cabezazo así pasaron por 4 horas Misty se quedó sorprendida por la dedicación con lo que lo hacia nuestro joven azabache los resultados fueron buenos para pikachu ya los dominaba con más facilidad y con caterpie también fueron buenos resultados y a la vez ganando más confianza y con spearow consiguiendo que lo obsediera con un entrenamiento intenso para el mismo para ganar una mayor velocidad consiguiéndola retomaron su camino otras 2 horas después casi saliendo del bosque se encuentran con un viejo amigo

Pikachu: (este aroma no cabe duda Ash es nuestra pidgeotto)- Ash: muy bien otro pokemon yo te elijo caterpie- caterpie un poco asustado, pero Ash le da confianza- no te preocupes solo confía mi si- asiendo que asiente con confianza Misty iba a regañarlo por la estupidez que cometió, pero vio la confianza que tenían los dos no dijo nada y vio lo que iba a pasar

Ash: muy bien caterpie lazo de ceda- pero pidgeotto lo esquiva volando y lanza una ráfaga de aire haciendo que caterpie salga volando- no te asustes usa ceda en el árbol de la izquierda para impulsarte contra él y usa agilidad con cabeza juntos- estas órdenes sorprendieron a Misty que no podía creer lo que escuchaba pero se sorprendió más al ver que las ordenes fueron acertadas- muy bien hecho caterpie usa ceda otra vez contra sus alas para evitar que escape muy bien cabezazo con todo- esto causo que pidgeotto quedara derrotado- muy bien pokebola ve- así atrapo a otro pokemon

Misty: vaya Ash sí que me sorprendiste no pensé que funcionaria no pareces un novato- Ash: bueno tengo buena imaginación jejeje "no me creerías si te dijera que viaje en el tiempo me tacharías de loco" bueno seguimos nuestro camino, pero en ese momento a caterpie lo envuelve una luz azul y evoluciona a metapod- Ash: que bien por ti metapod estoy muy feliz de que evolucionaras- Misty: muy bien por Ash, pero claro vamos vas a desafiar a los gimnasios para entrar en la liga de la meseta- Ash: ese es el objetivo por eso nos dirigimos a ciudad plateada

Misty: creo ya sabes que ese gimnasio es de tipo roca- Ash: lo sé no te preocupes ya tengo un plan me dijiste que tardaríamos 5 días en llegar a cuidad plateada ¿no? - Misty: sí que vas hacer- Ash: ya verás lo resolveré

Y así se pasaron 4 cuatro días de entrenamiento de Ash con pikachu aprendía cola de hierro ya dominando agilidad y poco ataque rápido con pidgeotto no tuvo que aprender muchos ataques ya tenía variedad solo aprendió y mejoro ala de acero y as aéreo con muy buenos resultados con spearow aprendió pico taladro agilidad y ataque furia y finalmente con metapod ya tenía fortaleza, pero mejoro el lazo de ceda y se convirtió en disparo demora y defensa férrea

Misty: no pensé que tu pikachu ya pudiera usar muchos movimientos de los voladores me lo esperaba ya que eran salvajes pero tu metapod como lo hiciste- Ash: bueno el manual mira- Misty lo lee y se sorprende de que Ash pusiera atención a cosas así- Misty: bueno tienes razón y además ya llegamos y fue buena idea dejar descansar a tus pokemon antes de la pelea

Después de un rato llegan a la ciudad y ven a un hombre vendiendo rocas y en ese momento Ash se acuerda del padre de Brock y pasan por la misma charla que tuvieron hace años, pero con la diferencia que esta vez iba preparado nos encontramos en las puertas del gimnasio plateado

Ash: soy Ash disculpe vengo a desafiar al gimnasio se encuentra al alguien- al momento de hacer el desafío apareció una sombra apareciendo nuestro gran amigo de ojos rasgados

Brock: soy Brock líder del gimnasio de ciudad plateada ¡creo en la gran resistencia de la roca y en la determinación! ¡Por eso todos mis pokemon son del tipo ROCA ¿todavía quieres desafiarme? - Ash: claro- Brock: se ve que te mueve el orgullo de los ENTRENADORES pokemon ¡muy bien! ¡Enséñame lo que vales! y bien cuantos pokemon traes contigo- Ash: horita traigo conmigo 4

Brock: muy bien que te parece que se 2 vs 2 me puedo imaginar que es tu primera vez en un gimnasio- Ash asiente- muy bien empecemos yo te elijo geodude y bien Ash cuál es tu primer pokemon y te concedo el primer movimiento

Ash: muy bien yo te elijo pidgeotto ataque rápido- y así realizo el ataque, pero antes de que golpeara a geodude

Brock: geodude usa rizo defensa- logrando detener el ataque de pidgeotto- muy bien a hora usa chapoteo lodo en los ojos de pidgeotto y así lo realizo y le dio de lleno

Ash: pidgeotto usa torbellino para alegarlo de ti y aprovecha para quitarte el lodo con el torbellino- pidgeotto no dudo de las ordenes de Ash y logro quitarse el lodo- Brock como Misty se sorprendieron por lo que acaba de pasar- si bien hecho a toma distancia

Brock: impresionante, pero esto no acabado geodude usa placaje- ya acercándose al pokemon de Ash usa ataque de ala con ala de acero al mismo tiempo- dando un golpe certero dejando lastimado a geodude, pero Brock no se rinde y le ordena a geodude- muy bien voy a tomar tu idea usa rizo defensa y empieza a rodar con todo golpeando a pidgeotto usa placaje- logrando lastimarlo de gravedad y aventándolo con todo con una roca- muy creo que la primera es para mi

Ash: no lo creo esto no termina pidgeotto usa ataque rápido con ala de acero- logrando lastimarlo de gravedad pero geodude tampoco se rendía usa placaje con rizo defensa logrando lastimar una ala de pidgeotto- usa ataque de arena combinando con ráfaga de aire- Misty: estás loco esta lastimado de una ala- pero pidgeotto no dudo haciendo que geodude saliera volando- es hora o nunca usa ataque rápido con ala de acero con todo lo que tengas- eso provoco una explosión que hizo caer geodude caía en una roca noqueado

Réferi: el ganador de la primera batalla es pidgeotto del retador Ash muy bien el líder del gimnasio saque a su segundo y último pokemon y el retador tiene la opción de retirar a su pokemon o desea continuar

Ash: muy bien pidgeotto regresa- ya dentro de su pokebola- buen trabajo amigo toma un gran descanso- Misty: buena decisión

Brock: muy bien es hora ve ónix- saliendo un gran pokemon hecho de rocas

Ash: muy bien es tu turno amigo ve pikachu es hora

Réferi: muy bien ya están listos para que empiecen

Brock: ónix usa chirrido- este movimiento provoca que pikachu se tape las orejas por el doloroso sonido- ahora usa atadura con todo lo que tienes- atrapando a pikachu con mucha fuerza- Ash: pikachu usa trueno en los ojos de ónix- Brock: ónix cúbrete- pero esto provoca que suelta a pikachu- buena decisión ónix toma distancia y usa placaje- Ash: pikachu usa agilidad sobre las rocas del campo para escapar

Brock: sorprendente muy bien ónix usa excavar para sorprender a pikachu- Ash: "como pensé" pikachu es hora usa cola de hierro contra el campo de batalla con todas las fuerzas- esto provoco que ónix saliera de su escondiste- usa cola de hierro contras las rocas y luego lánzalas contra ónix usando cola de hierro unas impactaron, pero otras la esquivo, pero provoco daño considerable, pero eso también Brock lo aprovecho para dañar a pikachu- Brock: usa chirrido con tumba de rocas- esto causo mucho daño a pikachu

Ash: pikachu aun estas con fuerzas para continuar- pikachu asiente- muy bien usa agilidad y ve de frente- Misty: otra locura que te pasa estas completamente loco Ash- Ash: no te preocupes y mira- lo dijo con una seguridad y su mirada seria, pero con un fuego rojo en sus ojos que Misty noto y se sorprendió que un novato presentara esa cara esto causo que su corazón por alguna razón latiera fuerte con solo ver esa determinación- Misty: b-bueno si lo dices está bien- responde con nerviosismo y sonrojada

Brock. Buena determinación, pero cometes una locura ónix tumba de rocas- Ash: eso es lo que esperábamos usa ataque rápido para trepar las rocas- así pikachu empezó a trepar las corras- Brock: no sé qué planeas, pero no te lo permitiré usa chirrido- Ash: pikachu lanza una roca a la boca de ónix- así lo realizo tapando la boca evitando el movimiento-

Brock y Misty: ¿QUE? - Ash: muy bien impúlsate más y usa cola de hierro en la cabeza de ónix- Brock: no lo harás usa placaje- Ash: pikachu cúbrete con las rocas- provocando que ónix rompiera la mayoría de ellas, pero no dándole a pikachu- ahora pikachu golpéalo con todo- de la nada pikachu aparece en una roca que pasaba por arriba de la cabeza de ónix lo golpeó con todo su poder mandándole al suelo provocando una cortina de polvo pikachu callo de pie, pero heridas y con ónix

Réferi: ónix ya no puede continuar el ganador es pikachu por ende el ganador es el retador Ash

Brock: te he subestimado ¡como prueba de tu victoria, aquí tienes la medalla roca! Felicidades Ash eres un buen entrenador- Ash: gracias ¡si ganamos nuestra primera medalla pikachu!

Nos encontramos con nuestros héroes dirigiéndose a las afueras de la cuidad

Misty: no pensé que lo harías muy bien para ser tu primera batalla pokemon oficial- Ash: lo que pasa que gane gracia a mis pokemon al fin ellos hicieron todo lo que ordene sin dudar- Misty: vaya también eres humilde y das crédito a tus pokemon

Ash: bueno una vez hubo una persona que me dio un gran consejo- Misty: o vaya ¿y qué te dijo? - Ash: bueno lo que me dijo fue que ¡debes ser solo uno con tu compañero!, y si quieres que mejore, mejora tu primero- Misty: vaya es un buen consejo

Brock: no podía estar más de acuerdo con ese amigo tuyo Ash- Ash y Misty: ¿Brock qué haces aquí? – Brock: bueno después de nuestra batalla me di cuenta que todavía me falta mucho que aprender y quería ver si me dejan viajar con ustedes- Ash: por mí no hay problema que dices tú- Misty: por mí tampoco hay problema- Brock: gracias chicos vámonos- Ash y Misty: SIII


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2: MÁS DESAFIOS Y RECUENTROS CON VIEJOS AMIGOS

Nos encontramos héroes caminando a su siguiente destino para el nuevo desafío de Ash para entrar en la liga pokemon

Brock: bueno Ash a cuál ciudad iras a hora- Ash: no lo sé Brock cuál es la ciudad más cercana con gimnasio- Brock: el más cercano es el de ciudad celeste de tipo agua que dices nos dirigimos hay- Ash: "aquí es donde Misty se pone en contra para que no descubramos que sus hermanas y ella son las líderes" claro porque a cuánto tiempo esta- Brock: está a 4 días caminando- Ash: muy bien vayamos a ciudad celeste- Misty: esperen porque tenemos que ir a ciudad celeste porque no regresamos a ciudad verde hay también ya un gimnasio

Ash: "lo sabía" Misty sabes bien que no tengo pokemon suficientes tengo que atrapar más para tener variedad y además está más cerca que ciudad verde- Misty: lo sé, pero mejor vamos a otra ciudad si vamos Ash lo puedes dejar para el ultimo si- Ash: Misty por favor entiende tengo que hacerme más fuerte para convertirme en el más fuerte de todos- Misty al ver la mirada seria que le daba Ash no digo más- Misty: está bien tu ganas- Ash: gracias Misty te lo compasare más adelante- lo digo con una sonrisa que hizo que Misty se ponga como un tomate de cómo hacer que Ash le recompensara

Brock: muy bien en marcha que tenemos mucho que recorrer- así pasaron 3 días de viaje donde Ash entrenaba en los descansos y donde se topó con 3 entrenadores que lo desafiaron a una batalla de 4 vs 4 donde nuestro héroe gano con dificultad 3 batallas de las 8 que tubo ya que todavía tenía que afinar los ataques de sus pokemon y ya antes de regresar se toparon con el entrenador de los pokemon bichos que lo desafío de 3 vs 3 donde acepto pero Ash solo uso a metapod ganando las tres y su metapod evoluciono a un butterfree y por último se toparon con un eevee que Ash decidió capturar

Ash: muy bien ve yo te elijo spearow- sale el pájaro rojo listo para la batalla- muy bien usa picotazo a toda velocidad a lo que obedeció y ataco solo que eevee lo esquivo y uso rapidez para atacar- spearow esquívalo y pensiónate atrás de él y usa pico taladro- y su ataque causo que eevee callera lastimarlo, pero no se rendía, pero Ash lanzo su pokebola para atraparlo, pero eevee se liberó- creo que todavía falta pero está bien eso explica que ese eevee es fuerte muy bien usa pantalla de espejo para confundirlo- lo confundió pero eevee uso bola de sombre para liberar de la pantalla y salto para usar ataque rápido y le dio a spearow pero no conto con su ataque- muy bien spearow ataque furia y después picotazo- causando que eevee callera más debilitado que antes y esta vez la captura fue exitosa- muy bien capture a un eevee

Brock: muy bien hecho Ash me imagino que capturaste a eevee para después hacerlo evolucionar con una piedra verdad- Ash: si- Misty: ¿y en qué quieres que evolucione? – Ash: en un jolteon- Brock y Misty: buena idea- Ash: bueno sigamos

Ya llegando a ciudad celeste fueron al centro pokemon a descansar ya mañana irían al gimnasio para que Ash lo retara, pero Misty estaba muy rara en toda la noche y al día siguiente ya se dirían, pero Misty decidió huir para que no descubrieran que ella era la líder ya que sus hermanas la obligaron, pero en el fondo Misty si quería ser la líder, pero ella pensó que no era buena para ese puesto y estaba llorando en un lago, pero no conto que Ash la encontrara

Misty: que dirá Ash cuando se entere que yo soy la líder sé que va a decepcionarse

Ash: yo nunca pensaría así de ti Misty ya que eres importante para mí- en eso Misty voltea y se sorprende de lo que digo Ash- Misty: q-que dices no te burles de mi- Ash: no lo hago te lo digo en serio- abraza a Misty por la espalda fuerte pero suave para no lastimarla- Misty en lo que llevo conociéndote me has demostrado que eres muy fuerte porque tú también pones empeño a tus entrenamientos tu fuerte carácter es prueba de eso aunque hay ocasiones que me asustas pero yo nunca pensaría así de ti- estas palabras que Ash le dedico la sorprendieron y la alegrón mucho

Misty: Ash puedo pedirte algo- Ash: lo que quieras- Misty: me puedo quedar un momento así un rato mas- Ash: el que necesites- así pasaron 5 minutos hasta que Misty le hablo a Ash- Misty: ya estoy bien gracias Ash- Ash: de nada- lo dice con una sonrisa- Misty: Ash puedo pedirte otra cosa- el asiente- demuéstrame que tan importante soy para ti- esto sorprendió a nuestro héroe- por favor Ash quiero saber que tan importante soy para ti- lo decía con unos ojos llorosos

Ash: está bien- acto siguiente Ash se acerca a Misty y ella acto siguiente cierra los ojos unos segundos hasta que siente algo en su frente y abre los ojos y ve Ash muy cerca de ella porque Ash tenía su frente pegada con la de ella sentía todo lo que Ash sentía por ella amor, admiración, y una calidez muy fuerte- ya estas mejor y Misty asiente- Misty: si gracias Ash, pero eso va hacer que te la ponga fácil- Ash: no esperaría menos de ti jejeje

Mente de Misty: gracias Ash a hora se lo que sientes por mí y me confesare cuando nuestro viaje termine- tiempo después llegaron al gimnasio y nuestro héroe conoció a las hermanas de Misty otra vez y lo del equipo rocket evadiendo el gimnasio y deteniéndolos para dar paso al show en el que estuvo Misty solo con la diferencia que a Ah le latía el corazón, aunque todavía no sabía porque le latía, pero no era desagradable la sensación

Ya no encontramos con el inicio de la segunda batalla de gimnasio de Ash en contra de Misty

Réferi: nos encontramos en el gimnasio celeste porque el retador Ash reto al líder de gimnasio Misty

Misty: muy bien Ash la pelea es 3 vs 3 yo empiezo y yo elijo a staryu- Ash: muy bien veamos ya se eevee yo te elijo

Misty: muy bien staryu usa hidropulso- staryu ataca a eevee- Ash: muy bien eevee usa rapidez para contraatacar- los dos ataques chocan causando una explosión- Misty: staryu usa placaje- Ash: usa bola sombra rápido- el ataque lastimo mucho a staryu- Misty: usa recuperación posterior mente usa fortaleza con placaje- lastimando mucho a eevee- Ash: eevee usa ataque rápido en la plataformas para ganar impulso- golpeando a staryu pero Misty también lo aprovecho usa hidropulso lazando a eevee contra el agua- Misty: usa placaje en el agua- golpeando otra vez a eevee dejándolo casi nada de fuerzas- Ash: eevee puedes seguir- el asiente- muy bien otra vez rapidez fortaleza- pero en eso Ash lo aprovecha- Ash: a hora ataque rápido con bola sombre dándole de yendo a staryu- antes que caiga rapidez otra vez- Misty: usa placaje otra vez- lastimando a eevee pero eevee a un cabezazo que manda a staryu a estrellarse contra el bordo de la piscina

Réferi: tanto staryu como eevee ya no pueden continuar es un empate los dos saquen a su segundo pokemon

Misty: se ve porque querías a eevee en tu equipo es muy fuerte bueno mi segundo pokemon es goldeen ve- Ash: si tienes razón tome buena elección ahora ve spearow- Misty: goldeen usa hidrochorro- Ash: spearow esquívalo volando- Misty: atrápalo con látigo logrando sostenerlo a hora supersónico- provocando que spearow callera en el agua causando que se emparan las alas- usa cornada- Ash: usa pico taladro- los dos chocaron provocando que los dos se lastimaran- Misty: supersónico- Ash: usa ataque furia- otra vez se lastimaron- Misty: muy bien látigo otra vez causando daño grave en spearow- usa pico taladro y elévalo al cielo- ya con ventaja en el aire le ordeno: picotazo conceptivamente con ataque furia- los daños que recibió goldeen pero al canso seguir la orden de Misty- Misty: usa cornada- lastimándolo- Ash: antes que se recupere ataque rápido

Réferi: goldeen ya no puede continuar el ganador es spearow- Ash: spearow aun puedes continuar- recibe una respuesta afirmativa- muy bien voy a continuar con spearow

Misty: muy bien pos mi último pokemon es starmie ve usa pistola de agua- Ash: esquívalo y después usa ataque furia- dio un golpe certero, pero- Misty: recuperación- Ash: acércate con agilidad y usa otra vez ataque furia dañando más starmie- Misty: otra vez recuperación después usa giro rápido con pistola agua aun cuando giras- causando spearow se lastimara mucho cayendo en una plataforma y Misty aprovecho- dispara hidropulso para voltear la plataforma- causando un golpe en el estómago- Ash: recupérate y usa reflejo de espejo- esto lo libero de un ataque mortal- Misty: usa otra vez giro rápido con pistola de agua para destruir el reflejo- consiguiendo tal acto y encontrando a spearow- otra vez repítelo otra vez- causando contacto con spearow- muy bien starmie el golpe final giro rápido- acercándose con el lastimado spearow pero Ash lo despierta- spearow despierta no te rindas aún podemos ganar recupérate yo que tú puedes levántate amigo- esto causo que despertara pero lo que causo más sorpresa es que lo cubría una luz azul para después se convirtiera en fearow- feeaaarrr muy bien amigo eso es a hora usa pico taladro ayudándote con ataque rápido- Misty: nooo starmie esquívalo- pero ya era demasiado tarde fearow dio el golpe de lleno causando que cayera noqueándolo

Réferi: starmie ya no puede continua y el ganador es fearow por ende el retador Ash es el ganador- Misty: bueno Ash me ganaste muy bien hecho aquí tienes la medalla celeste felicidades- Ash: muy bien conseguimos la segunda medalla solo faltan 6

Brock: muy bien Ash ya tienes otra medalla ya sabes a que gimnasio quieres ir a hora- Ash: la verdad no cual me recomiendas- Brock- diría que nos dirijamos a ciudad carmín ahí está el gimnasio de tipo eléctrico que dices Ash

Ash: muy bien vamos a ciudad carmín pikachu es una buena opción para ti no lo crees- pikachu asiente todo feliz- y bien Brock cuanto tiempo nos tomara llegar- Brock: 2 semanas ya que está un poco lejos de aquí pero como nos comentaste quieres hacerte fuerte del más chico a la más fuerte verdad- Ash: si bueno ya está tomada la decisión vámonos Brock y Misty: si

Ya han pasado 3 tres días que nuestros héroes llevan viajando y en transcurso de esos días detuvieron a 4 grupos del equipo rocket que estaban secuestrando pokemon y esto ayudo mucho que todos los pokemon de Ash se hicieran más fuertes encontrando una piedra rayo que eevee acepto para evolucionar a jolteon para hacerse más fuerte y en sé tiempo entreno mucho con butterfree a desarrollar psicorayo y las otras habilidades que ya tenía en el 4 día entrenaba con pikachu para que dominara placaje eléctrico y bola voltio e igual jolteon aparte con atactrueno impactrueno con pidgeotto mejoro más sus habilidades ya casi de evolucionar pero él y Ash decidieron esperar hasta ciudad azulona para evolucionar y con fearow no fue diferente que con pidgeotto pero en medio del entrenamiento se encuentran con bulbasaur y paso todo lo que conocen el anime ayudando a detener a otro grupo del equipo rocket y la oficial Jenny como siempre llegaba a ayudar en todas ocasiones para detener las células después que todo pasara bulbasaur decidió ir con Ash y el mismo le explico lo del futuro ya que todos sus pokemon que estuvieron involucrados lo recordaron y él no fue la excepción y esta vez decidió evolucionar para ser de más ayuda para ese futuro pero antes quería una batalla

Ash: muy bien pikachu te toca ya que no has tenido actividad listo- pikachu asiente- muy bien usa agilidad- pero bulbasaur lo esquivo usando látigo para impulsarse en el aire para lanzar hojas navajas dándole de lleno a pikachu- pikachu aprovecha que está en el aire y usa impactrueno y así lo hizo lo lastimo, pero no se rindió bulbasaur usa semilla drena dora para debilitar lentamente a pikachu y empezar a cargar un rayo solar- Ash: usa placaje eléctrico para quitarte la semilla y ataca a bulbasaur- lo desarrollo y así lo paralizo- a hora usa cola de hierro lo mando a volar y Ash lanzo la pokebola y consiguió capturar a bulbasaur- muy bien ya tenemos a bulbasaur

Misty: bien hecho Ash ya tienes otro pokemon muy fuerte- Ash: lo se

Después de este evento se llegaron otros 5 días después llegaron al lugar donde se encontraron con charmander por primera vez y antes de eso desmantelaron más células del equipo rocket y Ash se enfrentó a mas entrenadores pokemon donde los derroto para mejorar las estadísticas de sus pokemon y más las de bulbasaur ya que no tenía mucha actividad en el refugio y volviendo con lo de charmander lo salvaron y detuvieron y también recordó todo pero no tomo bien volver ser otra vez un charmander pero decidió obedecer a Ash desde el principio y entrenar con más ganas en los últimos 5 días enfrentarse a algunos entrenadores que desafiaban a Ash donde solo uso a charmander y bulbasaur en algunas ocasiones a jolteon y pikachu ya en ciudad carmín decidieron tomar un descanso donde mañana irían al gimnasio para que Ash lo desafiara pero esa misma noche encontramos a nuestro héroe en el balcón de su habitación viendo la luna pero no conto que Misty lo observara

Misty: que haces despierto tan tarde- Ash no voltea pero responde a la pregunta de Misty- Ash: la verdad es que no se si poder cumplir mi objetivo- Misty: y ese objetivo que quieres cumplir es ganar la liga ¿verdad?- Ash: si, pero no solo eso quiero retar al alto mando y coronarme campeón regional y luego ser el mejor maestro pokemon- todo lo que menciono Ash sorprendió a Misty no pensó que un niño de 10 años pensara así pero esas palabras aclararon el corazón de Misty no hay duda lo que sentía por el ojos cafés era admiración y un amor que poco a poco va creciendo- Misty: no te preocupes sé que logras tus objetivos se ve que eres buen entrenador y lo has demostrado en tus batallas ganándolas claro unas te costaron porque eres un novato

Ash: no siempre fui un buen entrenador Misty- esto sorprendió mucho a la misma- Misty: a que te refieres- Ash: bueno veras- le conto en el campamento de Oak casi todas las batallas las perdió y también cuando inicio su viaje que después de despedirse de su madre cuando entrenaba con pikachu se topó con Gary su amigo y rival y tuvieron una pequeña batalla donde Ash quedo claramente derrotado (no lo puse antes solo para este momento cúlpenme) posteriormente donde conoció a la persona que le dio ese sabio consejo

Misty: ya veo, pero no veo cual sea el problema no siempre se ganan todas las batallas, pero aprendiste de esa batalla ¿no? - Ash asiento- entonces no hay de qué preocuparse- en ese mismo momento Misty decidió abrazarlo eso sorprendió a nuestro héroe- además yo estaré para ti como tú los estas para mí por eso Ash no vuelvas a dudar si- Ash: gracias Misty le corresponde el abrazo

Nos encontramos con nuestros héroes en el centro pokemon

Profesor le encargo a fearow y tú también no descuides el entrenamiento no dudes que te necesite más adelante si- fearow asiente- Oak pero me sorprendes muchacho que ya 7 pokemon y se ve que son fuertes y que hayas tenido vayas batallas pokemon antes de enfrentar al tercer gimnasio- Ash: bueno creí que sería buena experiencia para mis pokemon- y lo fue muchacho y me alegra que me mandes a tu primer pokemon extra que tener inactiva la pokebola- Ash: lo es profesor así podrá tener mejor opción de entrenar y no estar encerrado bueno lo dejo

Ya en las puertas del gimnasio carmín nuestros héroes deciden entrar para la tercera batalla de Ash

Ash: soy Ash de pueblo paleta y vengo a retar al gimnasio carmín- Surge- ¡oye! ¿Pero qué haces? Si eres solo un niño, pero todavía quieres continuar- Ash asiente- Surge: y bien cuantas medallas tienes- Ash: horita poseo 2 medallas- Surge: oh así que bienes por tu tercera medalla muy bien un numero perfecto la batalla va ser 3 vs 3 te parece bien- Ash: si

Réferi: muy bien nos encontramos en el gimnasio carmín porque el retador Ash ha desafiado al líder de gimnasio la batalla es 3 vs 3 muy bien que empiecen

Surge: muy bien mi primer pokemon es ve cabo pikachu- Ash: muy bien te toca jolteon- Surge: así que eléctrico con eléctrico muy bien yo empiezo doble equipo- Ash: usa rapidez para atacar a todos y así lo hizo y le dio de lleno a pikachu- Surge: ataque rápido- Ash: tú también ataque rápido- los dos recibieron daño pero pikachu recibió más daño onda trueno- dando un golpe certero pero Ash lo aprovecho- Ash: bola voltio y después usa bola sombra una detrás de la otra causando mucho daño ya casi derrotado Ash decidió dar el golpe final- Ash jolteon usa placaje eléctrico con bola sombra como escudo- los dos ataques se juntaron y causan que pikachu callera derrotado

Réferi: pikachu ya no puede continuar el ganador es jolteon- Ash: bien hecho jolteon regresa- Surge: porque cambiar a tu pokemon no recibió mucho daño- Ash: lo que pasa tengo dos pokemon que están impacientes de competir- Misty: estará bien que lo cambie- Brock: está bien es buena decisión para tener un seguro aun creo que ya se ha cuales va a utilizar- Misty: enserio espero que sepa manejarlos

Surge: voltorb ve al campo- Ash: es un buen rival para que midas tus fuerzas ve charmander- Surge: usa chirrido- Ash: charmander tú también usa chirrido- los ataques chocaron causando una explosión- Ash usa ascuas para rodear a voltorb causando que no pueda escapar- muy bien usa otra vez chirrido dañando un poco- Surge: tú has lo mismo para liberarte del circulo- se liberó y daño a charmander- usa chispa para paralizarlo y luego usa placaje- dañándolo- bien usa bomba sónica para terminar con esto pero- Ash: usa arañazo contra el campo y lánzalo contra sus ojos- y así evito el movimiento- otra vez usa arañazo para romper el campo y lanza los pedazos de piedra contra el sin parar- Surge: usa bomba sónica para repelerlas y luego placaje para atacarlo logro pero no conto que charmander lo sujetara- usa chirrido para lastimarlo- Ash: usa lanza llamas con todo tu poder- el golpe de charmander lo mando a volar- aprovecha y usa chirrido para confundirlo y usa tu cola para elevarlo en el aire y vuelve usar lanzallamas haciendo que cayera noqueado

Réferi: voltorb ya no puede seguir el ganador es charmander- Ash: regresa charmander- pero en ese momento a charmander lo rodio la luz azul y evoluciono a un charmeleon- charmeleon que bien por ti todas las batallas que tuvimos antes y el entrenamiento funciono, pero regresa sabes que pikachu está impaciente por su batalla ya que no ha tenido mucha actividad- charmeleon asiente

Misty: porque otra vez sé que pikachu quiera combatir, pero con charmeleon está bien para continuar- Brock: Misty debes de saber que pikachu lo ha usado para capturar a los pokemon de Ash quitando a pikachu creo es el encargado de enfrentarse a las capturas de Ash, pero es un buen examen para el ver si está listo- Misty solo se queda observando

Surge: muy bien ve raichu- Ash: pikachu es hora para ver de que estas listo es una buena prueba ti- pikachu asiente- Surge: bien raichu usa ataque rápido- Ash: pikachu también usa ataque rápido los dos chocan causando que se lastimen- Surge: usa doble equipo para confundirlo y luego ataque rápido otra vez- Ash: pikachu usa cola de hierro- Surge: no funcionara muchacho- Ash: no es lo que piensa pikachu ya sabes que hacer- pikachu golpeo el campo causando que el doble equipo se rompa- Surge: como bueno no importa usa onda trueno- Ash: pikachu lánzale las rocas potenciadas con cola de hierro- raichu rompió muchas con onda trueno- pero lo que sorprendió al teniente fue lo siguiente- Ash: pikachu usa placaje eléctrico con bola voltio- provocando que el raichu del teniente que lastimado de gravedad- usa cola de hierro con todo en su cabeza- Surge: esquívalo- pero no alcanzo esquivarlo el golpe de pikachu fue tan fuerte que quebró un poco el suelo

Réferi: raichu no puede continuar el ganador es pikachu por lo tanto el retador Ash es el ganador del encuentro- Surge: me sorprendiste muchacho eres fuerte hay pocos entrenadores como ten te otorgo la medalla carmín por tu victoria- Ash: si ya tenemos la 3 medalla

Misty: felicidades Ash lo hiciste bien- abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas- Ash: gracias Misty, pero me ahogas- Misty: a lo siento- Brock: bien hecho Ash- Ash: gracias Brock

Nos encontramos con nuestros héroes saliendo de ciudad carmín dirigiéndose a su siguiente destino

Brock: bien Ash ya sabes donde quieras ir-Ash: la verdad no Brock donde me recomiendas que nos dirijamos- Brock: bien déjame ver qué te parece a ciudad azulona el gimnasio de ahí es tipo planta que te parece- Ash: me parece bien cuanto tiempo nos tomara- Brock: no esta tan legos nos tomara 8 días que te parece- Ash: que esperamos vamos

Ya pasando un día de que se dirigen a ciudad azulona se toparon con el squirtle donde Ash y pikachu deciden capturarlo- Ash: muy bien pikachu usa impactrueno- pero squirtle lo esquivo con giro bola, pero eso lo que Ash esperaba- usa cola de hierro con bola voltio con todo- causo que squirtle callera noqueado- ve pokebola- Misty: bien Ash un pokemon fuerte- Ash: si

Ya pasaron 3 días después donde capturo a squirtle y llegaron a la ciudad donde se encontraron con muk también donde uso a pikachu un atactrueno posteriormente mando a jolteon y muk al laboratorio donde les dijo que entrenaran mucho, poco después en una playa ya alegada de la ciudad también captura a krabby usando bola voltio ya que no opuso resistencia fue fácil capturar, claro no descuidaba los entrenamientos de los demás

Pasaron 6 días desde que partieron hacia ciudad azulona se toparon un vulpix también uso a pikachu que lo debilito con cola de hierro y bola voltio, al 7 día se encontraron con primeape donde utilizo a charmeleon que lo derroto con un lanza llamas ya que charmeleon era muy fuerte y terco y los golpes de primeape no hicieron mucho daño ya en el último día se topó con un mini torneo que era realizado por muchos entrenadores para ganar experiencia donde utilizo a todos sus pokemon pero más a charmeleon, bulbasaur, squirtle, pidgeotto y butterfree donde era todos contra todos ya en el centro pokemon encontramos a nuestro héroe haciendo una llamada a su madre y al profesor Oak

Oak: vaya muchacho has capturado muchos pokemon estos días- Ash: si profesor he tenido buena suerte- Oak: si muchacho que ya tienes 12 pokemon cuantos más piensas capturar- Ash: no lo sé profesor a lo mejor otros 6 para completar 3 equipos para tener variantes en la liga- Oak: buena decisión muchacho es bueno tener varias opciones para contrarrestar a los oponentes- Ash: lo se profesor- Oak: te dejo muchacho para que puedas hablar con tu madre- Ash: si gracias profesor

Delia: cómo has estado hijo- Ash: muy bien madre y tu como has estado- Delia: también bien hijo me entere que ya ganaste 3 medallas y estas en ciudad azulona por tu 4 medalla- Ash: si madre y si gano mañana estaré a medio camino de la liga espero lograr- Delia: sé que lograras hijo eres buen entrenador sé que podrás vencer- Ash: gracias madre daré lo mejor de mí para poder ganar- Delia: una vez que termines tu viaje trae a tus amigos para poder conocerlos- Ash: así lo hare madre no te preocupes bueno te dejo te volveré a llamar después adiós- Delia: adiós hijo y cuídate


End file.
